Lecture
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a little lecture. Catherine is pregnant and Grissom is the father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

"What is wrong with you?" Grissom asked Catherine who could only stand in the corner of his office.

"I dunno," she replied whispering.

"Catherine…. I'm sorry. It's just that I am trying to tell you how I feel about this and I just want to explode."

"Welcome to my world," Catherine said finally without her voice shaking, "It's like this all of the time. I know. It…you just doesn't know what to do."

"Cath, I know what to do," Grissom said walking up to her. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "You could have told me sooner that you were pregnant. I mean 7 weeks?" Catherine smiled and nodded, "How long did you know?"

"About 2 weeks. Linds has known 1 week. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to turn away from me."

"By having my baby?"

"Are you ready to focus on another thing? It'll be work, Linds, the baby and then me. It was hard for you to focus on me and work, then Linds…."

"Catherine, I know but now I feel devoted. I mean, I'm going to be a dad. I mean my own blood to carry on the Grissom's."

Catherine smiled and kissed him on the lips. A passionate kiss was shared in the middle of Grissom's office.

"You're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy…again."

* * *

_The End… or TBC_

_R&R please _

_Does this seem like a kind of short chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

"Seven weeks?" Nick asked, "Congratulations, Griss" he said shaking Grissom's hand, "Cath." He said kissing her on the check.

"I just found out," Grissom said secretly looking at Catherine.

"He meant we," Catherine corrected him.

"Have you eaten anything crazy yet?" Sara asked?

"Nope, just a lot."

"I bet Lindsey is happy." Warrick said leaning back in his chair.

"Yea. She is. She is 13 so it's not too late, too early for her to have siblings. I'm just surprised that I can still fertilize," Catherine said laughing.

"How old are you?" Sara asked.

"Ohh, I'm not tellin," Catherine said walking to the fridge to get a brownie that her mother had baked the night before.

"That's yours?" Greg asked as he walked into the Break Room.

"Yea. Why?" Catherine asked without turning around.

"Hodges was going to have a fiesta if it wasn't claimed by two." Greg said.

"Don't rat your best friend out," Sara joked. Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. He's not my best friend," Greg said taking a seat, "So what's new?"

"Cath is pregnant," Grissom and Warrick said at the same time.

Catherine laughed at the awkward moment

"Already known, next thing."

"Wait you already knew?" Nick asked.

"Yea. No offence Cath, eating like a pig, looking sick all the time getting mad over nothing. Common signs of pregnancy."

"Are you a doctor or CSI?" Nick asked. Greg shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes I worry about you man."

"So do I Nick," Greg said spinning in the chair.

Ecklie walked into the Break Room. "Is there a meeting I didn't know about?"

"No Conrad," Grissom said.

"Well then, could you people do what you're paid for?"

* * *

**Do you like this Chapter? I kinda had writers block****Hope you like it! Plz R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

"Pregnant?" Catherine's mother, Lily asked.

"Yea. Why? Can I not get pregnant?" Catherine asked.

"I was just asking." There was a small pause. Catherine knew that there was something that her mother was hesitating to ask.

"What?" Catherine asked taking a sip of her water.

Lily leaned in "Dose your father know?" she whispered.

Catherine copied her mother so that their faces were about a foot apart, "Why are you whispering Mom?"

"Well you know that Grissom doesn't like him and you two don't have the strongest father daughter relationship."

"So they'll get over it. They have to. I mean they will won't they?"

"Yes they will. Because both Gil and Sam love you and they would do anything for you."

Catherine smiled at her mother's words. "Thank you Mom." Catherine got up and put her glass in the sink.

"So the baby will be due in August. Gil is going to finally move in after being married for 5 moths and I fell sick. Life just gets better and better."

Lily laughed at her daughter's sarcasm. She loved Catherine but sometimes they both did stupid things.

The baby would be due in August, in the moth of Grissom's birthday. Catherine had nine long, beautiful, exhausting, and frustrating months to go.

"A baby." Catherine thought on the couch. "A baby with Grissom."

Catherine laughed at the thoughts of Grissom playing with their child. "Grissom a dad! Can't wait to see this!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter I know its short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

"Tracey's prints were all over the weapon, case closed," Catherine said as she threw the file on her desk. Warrick stood at her door staring at her.

"What?" Catherine asked looking up.

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Just what?" Catherine asked with a small smile.

"Just that I never thought that you would be pregnant."

Catherine looked at him.

"With Grissom's baby." Warrick said laughing, "You're not too old to have kids but it's the Grissom part."

"Are you jealous Warrick?" Catherine asked playfully.

Warrick laughed. "A part of me wants to say yes but apart of me wants so say know. So honestly I don't know.

"What do you want to say?" Catherine asked. Her smile had faded away. She looked him in the eyes.

"I want to say…" Warrick was interrupted by the ring of him cell phone.

"It's the wife." Warrick said gesturing to open the phone. "Can we uhh…continue this later?"

"Yea." Catherine said as Warrick turned and opened his phone.

Catherine smiled and let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny? Grissom asked walking in her office.

"Oh nothing just a little self humor." Catherine picked up the folder from the case off of her desk.

"Finished the case." She held out the folder.

He went to reach it but she pulled back. "It cost a kiss." She whispered.

Grissom smiled leaning towards her. The desk held his weight, "You always want me don't you?" He whispered on her lips.

You bettcha." Catherine said before Grissom's lips touched hers. She pushed her lips back deepening the kiss. Their lips mingled.

Catherine gave a playful moan as Grissom pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" Catherine asked

"I need this file. Then we could continue."

Catherine looked at the file in Grissom's hand. She had a confused look on her face.

"How did you do that?" She asked. She didn't notice that he had slipped the pile out of her hand.

"I guess I work my magic." He said laughing as he exited her office.

* * *

**Here is another chapter. Hope you find it funny I did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

"Grissom why don't you work your magic and get me a sandwich? Catherine asked while sitting at the table in the break room

"If I must." Grissom said getting up from the chair. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Now she has you as her slave." Warrick said. He was sitting on the loveseat near the window.

"If only" Catherine muttered to her self but both men heard and laughed.

"So how's the wife?" Grissom asked returning the contents to Catherine.

"Fine. She keeps asking to meet you guys. But I dunno.." Warrick said.

Catherine took a bite of her sandwich. Grissom looked at her. "How about dinner after I finish moving into Catherine's?"

Catherine shook her head while chewing on her sandwich. She swallowed it and took a sip of her water.

"Damn. Ya'll be married for 5 months and still aren't living together? Tina was already living with me."

"We haven't found time," Catherine said, "And now that there is a baby we will find time."

"So," Catherine said holding her sandwich, "How about that dinner invitation? The whole team?"

"Okay," Warrick said after much debating in his head. "Some time next week maybe."

Warrick got up and left the break room after he got a call from Hodges. Catherine took a bite out of her sandwich and quickly turned around to grab some papers.

"Our first ultrasound is in four weeks. Here are the papers." She said putting them on the table before taking another bit into her sandwich.

Grissom looked over the papers. "Will we be able to listen to the baby's heart?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Catherine said softly.

"But it is beating and you will feel it." Catherine said softly with a small smile. Her hand touched his beard. "Its going to be okay, Gil." She kissed him on the lips.

"Lets go for some lunch." Catherine said louder breaking out the mood.

"Catherine you just ate a sandwich."

"So. I'm pregnant I have my excuses."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." Grissom said, "That's all you ever have."

"Yeah but an excuse got me this way, didn't it?" she asked stopping at the door and turning around.

"A damn good excuse. If I were Sara I would have believed you."

Catherine continued down the hall and out of the lab.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I will publish more later. Right now I want sleep!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

"Mmm. Nachos, Charleys and pizza. This is pregnant lady heaven. Thanks bab."

Grissom just looked at his wife as she stuff her face with the different foods.

"Does that kid have an appetite or what?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know but it has a huge affect on me."

Grissom sat and stared at his wife while he ate his taco. How could she eat so much?

* * *

Catherine and Grissom walked back into the lab. As they passed Ecklie's office he came out.

"Grissom, Willows. Where have you two been?" Catherine was only called Willows to stop the complications of Grissom and Grissom at work.

"Pregnancy calls. Catherine said.

Ecklie walked up to the couple. "You could at least keep you cell phones on."

Catherine pulled her phone out of her purse. She had not noticed that it was off.

"Battery must have died."

"Well charge it."

"You got it bo…"

Catherine was stopped mid sentence with a wave of nauseous and vomit came out of her mouth landing on Ecklie's shoes and the bottom of his pants.

"Sorry" Catherine muttered. Someone in the hallway had already gotten her a napkin and water. Catherine cleaned herself and looked at Ecklie and Grissom.

"Didn't catch that one." She said trying not to laugh. Then she started to laugh not being able to hold it in. What the hell. Blame hormones. Grissom was on the floor cleaning the little bit that had gotten on his shoes. People were cleaning up that mess.

After just standing there Eckile went into his office with no emotion on his face.

Grissom laughed, "Nice shoot."

They both thanked the people who cleaned up the mess.

"Time for me to…" Catherine yawned and stretched as she entered her and Grissom's office, "…take a nap. I'm tired." She flopped in the couch and was sleep in minutes.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I think it did a little. I could have done better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture

* * *

**

Grissom watched as his pregnant wife slept on the couch. He gently kissed her temple and rubbed her stomach before he left the office.

Grissom grabbed an apple and sat at the table in the break room. He looked at the newspaper that had a crossword puzzle on it.

"Tempted?" Sara asked as she entered the break room.

"What?" Grissom asked taking another bite of his apple.

"Are you tempted to do that cross word puzzle?"

"No I was just debating weather or not I should do it."

"Well why not do it?" Sara asked.

"Why are we talking about me doing the cross word puzzle?"

"Because you haven't given me or anyone else an assignment yet and Ecklie is getting a little suspicious." Sara said changing the subject.

"I was going to hand out assignments when Greg and Nick got in. And Ecklie hasn't given me all of the assignments yet." Grissom took another bite of his apple and looked at Sara.

Sara smiled back at him. Was he flirting or teasing. Or maybe it was just her imagination. Of course it was. Grissom loved Catherine with all his heart and was still getting use to being with such a beautiful woman.

"Thanks." Catherine said grabbing the apple from Grissom's hand. Grissom looked up surprisingly at Catherine who took a bite out of the apple.

Catherine gave him a peck on the lips with her mouth still full of apple. Grissom looked at her in disbelief of her eating. She just had a week worth of lunch and she threw up. Putting her on a pregnancy diet was going to be hard.

"So what are we talking about in here?" Catherine asked after she had chewed the apple that was in her mouth.

"Pregnancy diets." Grissom said. He reached over to grab the apple for Catherine who shrieked and pulled back.

"Gil Grissom, have you ever taken food from a pregnant woman?" Catherine asked him with a threat in her voice.

"We'll talk about this diet later then." Grissom said to cool off the subject for the moment.

Sarah stared at the couple with a little bit of jealousy. She watched as they bickered of the smallest of things, where Catherine's chair was or whose strand of hair was on the table. Why hadn't Grissom gone out to eat breakfast with her? Why hadn't he invited her to his house? Was she not pretty enough like Catherine of just too much of a female version of him? All she knew was that he had chosen Catherine.

Sarah's thoughts were cut off as an angry Ecklie walked into the break room. He looked at Sara and then to the bickering couple.

"Why are you guys sitting on your asses on my time?"

"Were waiting for the team if you must know. Oh yea by the way, are your pants okay Conrad?"

Catherine burst into laughter not being able to stop herself. Both men and woman looked at her. She looked up still laughing with the almost finished apple in her hand.

"Sorry" she said finally stopping her laugh.

Sarah looked scrunched her eyebrows not knowing what was going on. She watched Ecklie leave the break room without saying a word.

"What happened to his pants?"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but school if finally out until 2006 so hope you enjoy these and other chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture**

**Note: Parts of story do get a little racy, especially in the next chapter. It not perverted! It's supposed to be romantic. Hope it that you continue reading. Thanks!

* * *

**

"I am so tired," Catherine said as she entered her home. Grissom was not far behind her. He had pick up a few thing to help convince Catherine to control her eating more but her knew that he should wait.

Lindsey came downstairs dressed and ready for school. "Hey Mom. Gil" Lindsey said. She had not thought about calling Grissom Dad. Since Grissom had not been living in the house no one really thought about it.

"You eat breakfast yet, Linds?" Catherine asked

"Umm…no but I made some chocolate chip waffles, sausage and eggs."

Grissom stood behind Catherine in full sight of Lindsey. He began to wave his arms trying to stop her from what she was about to say.

"Do you…want…some?" She asked slowly looking at Grissom as he waved his arms in the air. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Catherine turned around looking at Grissom who just stood there. "Nothing. You two go and eat."

As Catherine and Lindsey walked into the kitchen he heard their voices, "What is his problem?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know he's been looking at me weird like all week."

"Wow."

"I know" Catherine said.

Grissom had found a comfortable position on the couch before falling asleep. He heard the front door close and saw Catherine walk into the living room and sit beside him.

"Hey" she said resting her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her.

"Hey, how was the breakfast?"

"Fine." She said.

They both were staring off in different directions lost in there own thoughts Not saying a word.

Grissom finally broke the silence.

"What does it feel like?" he asked looking at Catherine who was turned away. She looked up to him there face were close.

"What?"

"What does it feel like? A boy or a girl."

"Right now, the stomach flu."

"Oh. Really?"

Catherine nodded. "Why what do you want?"

"I don't know. Anything is really fine with me."

"Ok. Well right now I want you." Catherine said smiling as she brought his lips to hers. Her hand slipped around his neck resting her hand on the back of his head. Her other hand went in another direction.

The kiss intensified with tongues as Catherine fumbled with the buttons on Grissom's pants.

"Let's go upstairs." Grissom said before his lips hit Catherine's neck. Her breathing was heavy. She said ok as she exhaled.

Grissom got up and grabbed her hand and led her to their future bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry for the big delay. I know that this is short because it gets that way once you put it on but I hope that you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture**

**Note: Parts of story do get a little racy, especially in the next chapter. Its not perverted! It's supposed to be romantic. Hope it that you continue reading. Thanks!

* * *

**

Catherine pulled Grissom onto her. She pulled his head down, kissing him on the lips softly.

"I can't wait for you to move in." Catherine said as Grissom's lips crashed to her neck. She closed her eyes letting those lips touch her.

"Why didn't we do it earlier?" Grissom asked ignoring skin for a second.

"Too busy, I guess." Catherine pulled up Grissom's head looking into his eyes. "Now we can really be a family. Kids and all. Maybe even a dog." Catherine gave a slight giggle. "I love you, Gil. I always will." She softly touched his lips.

"And you know that I will always love you too." Grissom said.

Grissom's hand slipped under Catherine's shirt. He teased her bellybutton with his fingers. His lips continued to work the soft skin on her neck. She pulled her head back giving him access to the more sensitive spots.

He dragged his tongue up her throat until he reached her chin sucking on it. His hands went further up. Cupping her breasts that were covered in her laced bra.

Catherine ran her finger through his hair. She felt a small wave of pleasure run over her body. Then another. Then a wave that she really didn't want. A wave of being nauseous.

"Gil…." She said as she gasped. She felt his hands and lips not wanting to stop.

"Gil…" she said with more control but not completely. "Grissom!" She yelled pushing him off of her. She quickly ran to the bathroom that was in the bedroom.

Grissom sat there confused. When he heard the vomiting noises her knew what was going on.

He heard the toilet flush. He was now sitting on the bed waiting for his wife. Catherine stood in the doorway to the bathroom. She looked at Grissom sitting on the bed.

"Sorry." She said smiling.

"No, no." Grissom said. He held his arms out to hold Catherine, "Come here."

Catherine walked into his arms and sat on his lap. She put her head on his shoulder. "Its okay. I mean your pregnant and that's gonna happen for mostly nine weeks."

Catherine pulled her head up and kissed Grissom's neck. "Lets get some rest. Go to sleep."

"Grissom picked Catherine up and put her on the bed. He cuddled next to her. He kissed the back of her neck a few times then, bought his lips to her ear and whispered his love to her. They both drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hope that you like this chapter! I thought that it was really cute!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture**

Catherine woke up with a yawn. Without opening her eyes she noticed that Grissom wasn't there. She slowly opened them and sat up. She looked around the room as if Grissom were to pop up.

Catherine padded softly downstairs looking around the house for Grissom. She stopped when she had found him in the kitchen.

She went over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey" she said taking a seep breath, "What's that?"

"Hey. This? This is a diet plan." Grissom replied slowly, afraid of her response.

Catherine released her arms from Grissom's waist. She walked to his side and looked into his face. "Please tell me that you're going on the diet here."

"Actually, we both are. But it's only during the pregnancy."

"Why do I need to go on a diet? Am I fat? Am I getting heavy when I lay on you? Oh God…I'm gonna be nice and slim then big and fat like Britney Spears," Catherine said panicking.

"No, no!" Grissom said stopping her, "You're not fat. Its just that you have been eating a lot."

"Duh, I'm pregnant." Catherine said.

"And you're up in that age level where you have to be healthy. Which means exercise and watching what you eat."

"What do you mean I'm up there in age level? First I'm fat and now I'm an old pregnant lady?" Catherine said about to break into dramatic tears.

"Catherine!" Grissom yelled, "Would you calm down. No one is saying that you're fat or old. I'm saying that you diet is needed to be monitored and that you aren't 20 anymore, even though you look it." Grissom was now rubbing the sides of her arms while her head hang low like a small child.

"You're beautiful. I'm pretty sure that you will be when your stomach comes in too." Grissom said softly, "Now to keep this sexy little figures of yours, you need to diet and I'm going to do it with you."

Grissom pulled Catherine between his legs. Catherine looked at him with big blue eyes. "I love you." Catherine said sweetly. She softly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." He said kissing her back.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short. I am kind of in a rush. But I wanted to give you a little something. Please keep R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

"Can I please have a Little Deb?" Catherine asked Grissom whom wasin the kitchen guarding the cabinet that was filled with snacks.

"You already had 7 Catherine."

"Six. Do I have to persuade you again."

"If you do, I won't let you do it again."

"Gil, it is to good for you to stop me, you had six tries."

"Yeah, how do you do that?"

"My tongue works in mysterious ways." Catherine said with a seductive smile."

"That I knew." Grissom said smiling.

"So please..."Catherine stuck out her bottom lip and looked to the ground. Her hands slid into the pockets of her pants.

Grissom groaned and rolled his eyes. "No begging. You can have one more. If I catch you eating another Little Debbie Snack at the lab, I will kill Little Debbie and her little snacks to."

Catherine clapped her hand like a little child. If it weren't sex it was begging. Grissom hated begging. Even Lindsey got what she wanted that way. Grissom turned out of the kitchen to watch TV.

Lindsey walked into the kitchen with her iPod headphones in her ears. The low humming of the song could be heard in the room.

"Ewww. You're eating another one of those things? How many have you eaten?"

"This is my eight one Gil thinks it's the sixth." She took another bite of the Little Debbie snack. "What are you doing up there?"

"Talkin to Kyle n Stac on Messenger." She said grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator.

"Ok. Tomorrow night Warrick and his wife Tina are coming over for dinner. You gonna be here?"

"I think so. I'll let you know if not."

Lindsey went upstairs and Catherine continued to eat her Little Debbie snack.

* * *

**Here's another chapter, please R&R!**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.

* * *

**

AUTHOURS NOTE!

A/N: Why now? I have writers block so the future of this story is blank to me! But I have other stories that I will soon share. As soon as more ideas pop up for this story I will write, write, write! But yea, I have a couple of stories that I am currently working on. Should I post what the stories will be on my profile? Well I will tell you all more when I find out more for myself! By the way…my computer is still dead, but I will eventually get a new one!

Thankz ya a whole bunches!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.**

**A/N: Hey! Finally came up with something! I hope that you like it. I would have posted it earlier but the site wouldn't let me for some reason…but its here now. Well its June 3rd 2006 for this story and Catherine is nine weeks…it will go by faster than it has…but please R&R and I will update ASAP!

* * *

**

"Hey, Warrick."

"Hey Cath. How's everything?" Warrick asked asCatherine caught up with him in the hallway.

"Fine, but about the dinner plans that we made last week. I'm going to have to postpone. We have boxes everywhere and it is a mess. Sorry."

"It's ok. I can take the wife out then."

"Thanks. See ya later." Catherine said smiling and walking to the DNA lab.

"Hey Wendy, do you have the DNA results from the case?" Catherine asked.

"No not yet. I'll let you know when I do."

"Thanks."

"Catherine." Nick said popping his head into the DNA lab. "Grissom is looking for you."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"In his office."

"Thanks Nick." She said quickly walking out of the DNA lab and to Grissom's office.

"Hey, looking for me?"

"Yes I was. You have a doctor's appointment in about thirty minutes and were leaving in ten." Grissom said. He was sitting at his desk paperwork laid out in front of him.

Catherine stared at him, eyebrow quirked.

"What?"

"I know, but you knew…I mean you remembered."

"What does that mean?"

"You never remember any dates unless I give youa memo and I didn't."

"Well you are my wife and you are having our baby so I think that I will remember and I want to see the baby." He said sincerely.

Catherine got up and walked behind him. She bent over and wrapped her arms around his upper body, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well I see that you are changing."

"Do you like it?" Grissom had relaxed in the seat resting his head on Catherine's.

"No. Love it. I think that we should go now."

"Me too."

-----------------------------------------------

Doctors Appointment—7am

"Grissom, appointment June third, 7am." Grissom said to the brunette secretary at the front desk.

"Dr. will be with you in a moment." She said after checking the doctor's appointments for the day.

"Grissom, babe, I'm hungry."

"We'll get breakfast after the appointment. Anywhere you want to go." Grissom said sitting down in the waiting room next to Catherine.

Catherine looked around the room. A lady sat in the chair across from her. She looked about eight or nine months pregnant. She was doing a puzzle on the top of her belly. Another woman only two or three months pregnant sat on Catherine's left. She was trying to manage her small son that was messing with everything that his eye could see.

"Grissom." A young doctor in a lab coat said. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a pointy tail, her green eyes bursting out.

Gil grabbed Catherine's hand as they went into the room hand in hand.

"I'm Dr. Jamie Less. I will be your doctor throughout the pregnancy and maybe get the privilege of delivering your baby." She introduced herself shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Catherine and this is my husband Gil." Catherine said taking a seat on the exam table.

"Yes. I know, you two are great CSI's. I saw the documentary on TVabout the case with the false firefighters raping women."

"Thanks." They both said laughing.

"So, Catherine you are about nine weeks correct."

"Yes."

"This is your second ultra sound?"

"No, first."

"How have you been so far? Any pain, bleeding?"

"No." Catherine said watching as Dr. Less marked on a clipboard.

"Morning sickness?"

"Afternoon and evenings too."

"That is normal."

"A fun question I like to ask. Food cravings?"

They both laughed.

"No. Just craving to eat everything." Grissom answered for Catherine.

"That's ok. Just wait until about eight or nine moths. There will be some weird food there."

She marked more on the board moving on.

"Ok. I'll need you to change into this and we will begin your baby's first ultra sound." She said handing Catherine a hospital gown.

With help from Grissom, Catherine changed into the given hospital gown. She was now lying on the table.

"This is your first child?" Dr. Less asked setting the machines.

"My second, his first." Catherine said glancing at Gil.

"Well congratulations Mr. Grissom."

"Thanks. It feels like my second though."

"You are over thirty so you will need special dieting and exercising plans to have an very healthy baby."

"Already done." Gil said. "I have her on a diet plan."

"Lucky woman." She said to Catherine. "Some women come in here with no one at all…Ok this is going to be cold." She spread the cold jelly on Catherine's belly and she inhaled.

Grissom grasped Catherine's hand, ready to see their baby.

"There it is. Your baby." She said.

Catherine turned to Gil whose eyes were on the screen. "That our baby." She whispered to him.

Grissom looked into Catherine's eyes. "Yea, Its beautiful." They both went back to the screen as Catherine feltthe hadon her bellymove.

A fast loud thumping sound could be heard. "And that is your baby's heart beat."

A tear slid down both of their cheeks.

"That's our baby." Grissom said kissing Catherine's hand but neither of them took their eyes off of the screen.

Dr. Less let them enjoy the ultrasound for a short time more.

"You can get dressed and I will print your pictures."

"Thank you Dr. Less." Gil said.

------------------------------------------------

"They are so beautiful, our baby's first pictures. I can't wait to show everyone." Catherine said as they made their way to a breakfast restaurant.

"I love you." Gil said at a red light. He went over and kissed Catherine on the lips.

"I love you too." She said before the streetlight turned green.

* * *

**So what ya think? R&R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.**

**A/N: I know you guys must hate me! I know its been forever since I touched this story! So here I am…I hope that you guys will forgive me:D But im going to skip a couple of moths so that this goes by faster!

* * *

**

A eight month pregnant Catherine wobbled her way to the living room and stood in front of the TV where Gil and Lindsey were watching Pirates of The Caribbean.

"Do I look fat?" she asked hand on her huge belly.

"Here we go again." Lindsey said pausing the movie.

"No Catherine you do not look fat." Gil said still laying back his recliner that he moved from his old town house.

"So your saying I look skinny?"

"No…I'm saying you look…pregnant." He said sitting up now.

"Pregnant people are fat though!" She yelled. Trough out the pregnancy she had asked this question five million times already.

"There not fat…they're pregnant!" he yelled back.

"No Dad…some are fat!" Lindsey said from the chair.

"Lindsey…shut up. Your not helping." He said sing songy.

"No…she's right. I'm fat! I look like a frikin hippo." Catherine said now in tears. She walked as fast as she could to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Woo! Pregnancy hormones!" Lindsey said playing to movie once again.

---------------------------------------

"Uhhh…Lisa?" Lindsey said lying on the floor stomach down.

"No." Catherine replied.

"Mom…we have been through kabillons of names! Pick one already."

"It has to be the right one Linds. I just can't pick one…it has to be the right one.

"Well…you think of the right one…I'm going to get something to eat." She said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Catherine sat with her eyes closed and suddenly felt two arms wrap around her and rests on her stomach.

"How are my babies?" Gil asked whispering in Catherine's ear before kissing her neck.

"Well I guess one is having a party because it's making the other one have to go to the bathroom every five minutes."

"I guess that's good." He said felling a movement underneath his hand. Catherine sat there with her eyes closed, loving the felling of her husbands arms around her while her baby moved.

"I love you." He whispered again in her ear.

"I love you too." She said turning her head and capturing his lips.

"Ok so none of the 0974972947697 names she wants." Lindsey said walking into the living room.

Catherine pulled away, licking her kiss-swollen lips. "Well no…what ever number…you said I don't want.

Gil went around and sat next to Catherine on the couch. "What about…Beverly Lillian Grissom, if it's a girl. Beverly because it's my mothers middle name and Lillian from your mother Lily."

"Honey…that's beautiful." She said kissing him on the lips.

"I said Beverly and Lillian!" Lindsey said throwing her hands in the air. "What about Nathan if it's a boy…I always wanted a little bro named Nathan?"

"I love it!" Catherine said excitedly. "Nathan Gilbert Grissom, or Nathan Lucas Grissom."

"Nathan Christopher Grissom!" Lindsey yelled as if she had the answer to a question.

"Perfect. So Beverly Lillian Grissom if it's a girl and Nathan Christopher Grissom if it's a boy!"

"Yup." Gil said kissing her on the check.

"Finally. No one will ever believe we finally settled on a name!" Lindsey said resting her head on the floor.

* * *

**Ok…here's another chapter and one will be coming soon because I fell like writing! Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.**

**A/N: Told ya I would update soon. Haha. Well here's another chapter.

* * *

**

"Ok. Mia Hamm or David Beckham…Please this is not the world cup! This is your mothers bladder." Catherine said to her unborn baby as she made her way to the bathroom.

She banged on the closed door. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Go upstairs." She heard Lindsey's voice yell.

"I don't want to go upstairs! Get out!"

"Hold on." She heard her say before she opened the door.

"What were you doing?"

"Minding my business." She said going upstairs.

"Whatever." Catherine said not in the mood to argue.

The doorbell rang and Lindsey went to the door. She smiled as her crush, Steven, was at the door. Thank God her dad wasn't home.

"Hey, come in." she said opening to door wider.

"Hey Linds. What's up?"

"Nothing real-" she said but stopped as she heard a loud moan from the bathroom. Her eyes went wide and he cheeks turned red.

Steven's eyes went wide also. "What is that?"

"Ummm…the dog. I want to go outside she said opening the door and pushing him out side.

"You have a dog?" he asked once they were outside.

"Did I say dog?" she said laughing nervously, "I meant TV."

"Then what the hell were you watching?"

"I dunno. My mom is so weird." She said laughing again.

They both turned around to see Catherine standing in the doorway. Hand on her swollen abdomen as she felt movements.

"Who's your friend Linds?"

"Steven." She said through her gritted teeth. _'Please go away.' _She chanted to herself.

"Why don't you guys come in? I was going to get a little snack.

"No, Mom. Were fine."

"No…come in." Catherine said smiling.

Lindsey groaned as she walked behind her mom and Steve.

"So what would you guys like?"

"Cookies?" Lindsey asked Steve. "Cookies are fine."

Catherine got some cookies and started conversation.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Catherine asked eating a cookie.

"Uhhh…no." Steve said looking over to Lindsey who was burning red.

"I think she likes you, or she wouldn't be so red." Catherine said getting more cookies.

Lindsey's eyes went wide as she stared at her mom who smiled back.

Catherine's head suddenly snapped to the direction of the door as she heard it open, "I gotta go she whispered…can we keep this little snack time between the three of us? Thanks." She said quickly going to the living room.

"Told you she was weird!" Lindsey said smiling nervously.

----------------------------------------

"Hey honey. How was work?" Catherine said grinning as Gil walked in to the living room. He stopped and eyes her suspiciously.

"Hey baby. Fine…we finally closed up the case hours after shift ended. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Watching TV."

"Interesting show." He said sitting next to her on the couch. She looked over to the blank TV.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked.

"You don't have to ask." She said leaning in closer. There lips centimeters apart.

"Chocolate cookies." He said looking at her mouth then meeting her eyes.

She pulled back. "How can you accuse me of such a crime? I would never cheat a diet."

"Catherine, yes you would." He said giving her the look. But she wouldn't give in because she knew that meant big trouble.

"I'm not lying."

"Well, we'll just have to see then." He said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Gil stopped as he saw Lindsey sitting at the counter table with a boy.

"Who are you?" he asked eyeing him trying to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"I'm Steven. I guess your Mr. Grissom."

"Lucky guess." He mumbled as Catherine pushed him out of the doorway protecting her belly.

"Oh. You still here?" she asked Steven.

"You knew that a boy was here in the kitchen with our daughter?" Gil asked.

"Steven and honey there just friends…and I think they like each other." Catherine said mumbling the last bit.

"Catherine, there are a lot of flat surfaces in here."

Lindsey's mouth hung open. "Dad!"

"What?" he said with a smug grin on his face. Yes! He was about to embarrass her. "How do you think your mother got that way?" he asked. Both Lindsey and Steven's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." Lindsey said buring her head in he hands.

Catherine smiled at her daughter's embarrassment.

"What are you smiling at Cookie Monster?" Lindsey asked smirking at her mother.

Catherine's eyes went wide.

"Busted." Gil said.

"I think that I should go." Steve said before the chaos went any further.

"Yea…I'll walk you to the door." She said quickly pushing him out of the kitchen to leave her parents to argue.

* * *

**A/N: haha…hope that you like it! I though it was funny. More to come…please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.**

**A/N: This is kinda short but its something...I wanted to update (see i wont abandon this D) LOL jk but i won't...Next chapter will be better...Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Yes!" Gil heard his wife proclaim from the bedroom. He poked his head out of the bathroom.

"What?"

"I hit the nine month mark today…so this kid should be out of me soon!" she said.

"You don't like being pregnant?" he asked as he continued to brush his teeth.

"I do-" she said easing her self off the bead with a hand on her back. "…But I will be able to hold the baby and get my figured back and we get to get back to some of this." She said kissing him and running her hands down his sides and gripping his hips.

"You want to get back to that right?" she asked smiling on his lips.

"Mmmhhhmm." He said kissing her deeper.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as they continued their make out session.

---------------------------------

Lindsey walked into the busy kitchen, glad that her dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Uhhh…Mom. I need you to talk to dad."

"About what?" she asked as she was cutting apples for an apple pie.

"Ok…so the other day Steve asked me to be his girlfriend-"

"I knew it. You two are so cute together!"

"Mom! Stop. Listen ok." Catherine nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Ok. You know how millions and kabillons of people are coming for dinner tomorrow? Well I want Steve to come and he can get to know everyone and…he is my boyfriend…."

"I don't think he'll notice if there are lots of people there." She said as she continued cutting.

"Mom…yes he will! He has like a radar for when I talk to guys."

Catherine laughed. "I'll talk to him, as long as I get to talk to Steven too. And invite his parents."

"Mooooom!"

"You can always talk to Gil." She said teasingly.

Lindsey groaned. "Ok, ok. But you can't be all weird."

"I'm weird?" she said looking up from cutting the many apples.

"Pregnant weird. Like crying over a joke that suppose to be funny."

"When did I do that?"

"When I did the Bob one; this is Bob, Bob says hi, Bob got hit by a truck bye bye." She said using her hands.

"Well Bob got hit by a truck." She said her eyes filling with tears.

Lindsey said rolling her eyes. "Oh my god! See! I'm never getting pregnant!" she yelled turning out of the kitchen.

"Great! I didn't even have to say anything." Gil said walking past Lindsey into the kitchen.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Gil said going to her side and wrapping his arms around her.

"Bob got hit by a truck." She sobbed into his chest.

-------------------------------

Catherine rested against the pillows that were propped on her headboard. She was in on of Gils huge t-shirts. The blankets were pulled up to her waist, under her belly. Her hands rested on top with a book, _'Being a Mommy'_.

"Why are you reading that? You already have a kid." Gil said sitting on his side of the bed, putting on his shoes. He glanced at the clock and mentally noted that he had twenty minutes until his shift started.

"Because…." Catherine said turning the page then looking over to him "I want to. Its better than sitting her doing nothing while you get to collect evidence and yell at Greg."

Gil smiled. "Then go to sleep. You need the rest. You cooked all day."

"I made four pies and that took two hours. You cooked everything else and I can't with our world cup champion." She said referring to the baby.

Gil lay on the bed and placed his hand and his head near her belly. Catherine lay her arm on him so that he wouldn't squish it.

"Hey, in there. Mommy has to sleep but she can't if you keep playing soccer." He said in a low voice. The view made her smile. Her husband was talking to their unborn child. "So how about laying low for tonight because there are a lot of people coming tomorrow and Mommy needs to sleep so that she's not all bitchy."

Catherine slapped his arm and leaned down to kiss him. "You going to be a great father." She said whispering before their lips meet.

"Barf. Mom can I sleep with you tonight?" Lindsey asked with her large fluffy pillow in toe.

They pulled apart. "Yea. Why not?" she said, suddenly inhaling and putting her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked putting his over hers. Lindsey and Gil watched as her face relaxed and finally exhaled.

"This is what happens at night she said closing her eyes and laying it back against the headboard.

"Honey, I'm sorry." He said kissing her lightly. "I love you."

Catherine sighed. "Love you too."

"See you in the morning. Good night Linds."

"Night Dad." Lindsey said as he walked down the hall and out the door. "It's going to be a long night." She sighed and looked to her mother who had turned on the TV and was watching The X-Files.

* * *

**A/N: Well I wanted to update so there ya go. The next chapter will be this big dinner thing just because. There's no special reason to it.PLEASE R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.**

**A/N: So here is the lovely chapter 17. I hope ya like it! Please R&R!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Catherine sat comfortably on the couch surrounded by people, her hand resting on her stomach feeling her unborn child kick once again. Most of the lab was there and most all of both of their families. The women surrounded Catherine and the men around Gil occasionally the mingled.

She smiled at the baby girl, Samara, sitting on Tina Brown's lap. She was smiling back at Catherine with the few teeth she had. She was so adorable. She had just met the rest of the Brown family and they never found themselves in an awkward position.

"So you ready for that thing to come out?" Jacqui asked sitting next to her. Jacqui was her best friend.

"Yeah." Catherine said sighing. "This kid is seriously going to get signed up for soccer. All this kid does is kick." They all laughed.

"I guess he did a good job." Jacqui said raising her cup toward the men, followed by a flow of giggles.

Gil wandered over to Catherine standing behind her and whispered in her ear, "Who is that with Lindsey?" he said looking in her direction. Catherine turned and saw them both laughing hysterically over something.

"That's Steve. He was over the other day, member?"

"No. Why is he with Lindsey?"

"Could you please stop whispering, leave them alone and go find some Tic Tacs?"

Gil pouted and stood up. "Oh…and I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" he mumbled to himself. Catherine swung her hand backwards hitting him in near a sensitive spot.

"That was close." He said cupping himself before he looked around and saw all the women staring at what he hand could hold.

Catherine smirked. "Yea…he's packing." She said making his cheeks turn red before he turned away.

-------------------------------------------

"Lets dig in!" Catherine said. At once everyone scrambled for food.

Everyone had got what he or she wanted, and was now in light conversations. Catherine watched as Jim and Jacqui were almost snuggled together. Tina wiped some food from her daughters face and Warrick still feeding her. Lily in conversation with Lindsey and Steve, Nick, Sara, Hodges and Greg laughing at some joke that Greg said, she was sure that it was directed towards she and Gil, Gil's mother talking to Robbins, his wife and David, the corner and his fiancé.

Then her gaze finally settled on Gil who was watching her. She winked at him and turned to Jacqui as Jim turned to Gil.

Catherine listened as Jacqui went on about how Jim had almost broken his back trying to play football with her teenage boys.

"I told him not to go out and play, but you know Jimmy. So he's out there and of course its tackle ball, but no one even touched the big baby. He slipped and landed on his back. He cried too." Jacqui took a sip of her tea. "He wouldn't move for at least an hour.

She took a forkful of her food and bought it to her mouth stopping halfway.

"Catherine, you ok?" Jacqui asked as she watched Catherine.

"No, no, no…not now." She said looking down.

"What…Oh Jesus." She said before Catherine moaned as a wave of pain hit her.

"Cath you ok?" Gil asked her as the whole table looking at her as she gripped the table.

"My…water…" she said… that being the only thing she could get out.

"Your…your water broke?" he asked.

"Great you got the answer, you won a freakin baby!" she said her face red. "Are you all going to sit there looking like dumb asses or what?" she asked as her hormones, temper and emotions took over her.

"Oh my god." Lindsey whispered to herself then looking at Steve.

"Oh…I need…hospital. GET IT OUT!" Catherine yelled as a stronger contraction attacked her.

"Ok. Jim call 911, Warrick and Nick help me get Cath comfortable. Lindsey take the Samara somewhere. Tina since you're a nurse I'm going to need you over here with Catherine. Jacqui talk to her. Al, I need you down there making sure everything is ok and David help. Sara…switch places with Lindsey…she doesn't want you in our bedroom, Linds go get the overnight bag beside the door." Gil has said realizing that his wife was going into labor.

"Gil. I am not having this kid here." Catherine said gripping his hand and gritted her teeth together.

"Ok. The meds are on there way and there setting up her room at the hospital." Jim said turning closing his phone.

"Ok, baby the meds are almost here. You doing great."

"That's it." Catherine said trying to focus on something other than the pain.

"What's it?"

"The reason why the baby was moving around a lot today." She said trying to smile.

"You've got a little way to go Catherine, but you should be at the hospital before you give birth."

"This is so cool. Robbins. That lucky bastard." Hodges said to Greg standing next to him.

Greg gave him a weird look and went to get towels as Gil directed him to.

"You're doing great Catherine. Just keep breathing." Tina said breathing slowly with her.

Lindsey came downstairs and put the overnight bag beside the door. She grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

----------------------------------

"I'm sorry about this. I made her promise no pregnant stuff."

"Well this isn't something she can exactly control. It's ok. If it makes you feel any better I was born in the back of a taxi."

Lindsey smiled, "You always make me feel better. Were you really born in a taxi?

"No." he said laughing.

Lindsey grabbed his hand and smiled. "You always make me smile." She watched as he leaned forward and kissed her. As he pulled away she kissed him again, parting her lips.

"What the hell is this!" Gil said walking into making them both jump.

"Dad, what are you doing in here?" she asked

"I'm getting your mother ice…what they hell are you guys doing? He asked giving Steve a death stare.

"Nothing." Lindsey said pulling Steve through the opposite exit to the kitchen.

Gil stood for a moment and went to get some ice.

-----------------------------------------

"Where the hell is Gil?" Catherine asked laying back on the pillows on the floor.

"He's getting some ice. How are the contractions?" Jacqui asked holding her hand.

"There ok now, but it still hurts." She said letting her head fall back.

"Gil…where the hell have you been?" she asked once she saw him and snatched the cup of ice out of his hand and popped a cube in her mouth.

"Lindsey was in the kitchen…with Steve. I think they were kissing."

Catherine shoot the ice out of her mouth and it hit Gil in the eye.

"OW!"

"Lindsey!" she yelled. "Someone get Lindsey!"

Lindsey came running in. "WHAT? WHAT! THE BABY ISN'T COMING IS IT? OH MY GOSH!"

"No! Did you get your first kiss?" Catherine winced at the pain, trying to focus on something else.

"Oh. My. God." Lindsey looked over and stared at Gil who was hold his eye.

"Meet me in tha living room it's goin down." Greg whispered to himself biting into the bread roll in his hand.

Lindsey swung hitting him hard in the stomach. "I can't believe you!" she yelled.

"Where the fuck are the paramedics?" Catherine asked reaching for a hand.

Gil was lying on the floor.

"Gil get the hell up."

"I'm in pain from this family abuse!" he yelled.

"IM IN PAIN BECAUSE YOU JUST COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL WE GOT HOME!" she yelled.

Greg stooped chewing the bread roll and let it fall out of his mouth. "That naty."

Hodges quickly shushed him.

Gil laid on the floor with his eye swollen and his hand on his stomach. Minutes passed and sirens could be heard.Everyone got ready for departure to the hospital.

"About fucking time!" Catherine yelled trying to get up.

"Catherine lay back. The guys will get you." Jacqui said pushing her back.

"Jacqui, I need to get this thing outta me as soon as possible!"

"About time." Catherine yelled as the medics busted through the door.

"Sorry, There was a huge accident on the main road."

"We'll let's go get this thing out!" Catherine yelled with a contraction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY ME! I updated! Well school is making me so busy cuz these teachers don't think we have lives so they decide to give us homework! But I did it, I did it! LOL Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.**

"Honey I changed my mind." Gil said sitting beside Catherine. She was in a hospital bed with machines hooked up to her.

"Uh. It's a little too late." She said. She had been in the hospital…in labor…for two hours now.

"No. The name. I don't want a Beverley. I want a Morgan or a Jordan."

"For a girl?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How about Jordan Beverly Grissom?" she asked smiling. He looked in her tired eyes.

"Perfect." They shared a moment until Catherine got the biggest contraction of all.

"Oh my god! She yelled. It's coming. Its really coming." She sat up on her elbows. Nurses' immediately went over to her and check her.

"Yea. Its time Mrs. Grissom." On of them said, "Some one get the doctor."

Gil smiled nervously. His child was about to be born. What he and Catherine had made together was bout to be bought into the world and loved more.

"Ok Catherine. As you know. It is time for you to deliver your baby. I don't want you to push yet but breathe. Dad could you please help mom out?"

Gil looked to Catherine breathing as he was taught to. "Breath baby, breath."

"Gil shut up! I know how to freakin breathe!" she yelled.

"Ok on three give me a nice big push ok?" Catherine nodded, her wet hair sticking to her face and her hand clutching Gil's.

"One…two…three."

With all her might she shut her eyes tight, held her breath and pushed. Gripping Gil's hand harder. She finally gasped for air, her face red. She let out a groan and lay her head back.

"Your doin great honey. Come on!" Gil said pushing her hair out of her face, still holding her hand.

"Ok give me another big big push. One…two…three." Catherine repeated her motions. And let out a loud yell and she gulped for air.

------------------------------------------------------

"That sounded like it hurt!" Lindsey said sitting next to Steve along with the guest that were at the Grissom's.

"Lindsey." Steve said.

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

-------------------------------------------------------

Catherine groaned. She was exhausted, "I can't. Not anymore." She said shaking her head.

"Come on honey. Just one big push and we get to hold her." He said kissing her salty skin.

"Gil..."

"Yea."

"Were never having sex again." Catherine said as she prepared to push again. She did so and came up exhausted.

"I'm not done am I?" she asked with her eyes closed. She was on the verge of tears. She was in pain and exhausted.

"No. But I promise this is the last one. Promise." Gil kissed her hand. Catherine pushed again until she heard the screams of a small child.

"Your baby girl!" the doctor said.

Gil's eyes filled with tears and Catherine sobbed with exhaustion.

"You did it honey! You did it!" he kissed her forehead.

"I did it…again." She said smiling as the nurse placed the pink squirming bundle in her hands.

"Hey there Jordan." She said smiling. Jordan looked up to her with big blue eyes. Gil ran his finger through the blondish red fuzz on her head.

"Her name is Jordan?"

"Yes. Jordan Beverly Grissom."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: Grissom gives Catherine a quick lecture.**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story. Loves ya all!

* * *

**

Everyone ran to the glass looking into the room that held babies.

"I don't see her!" Lindsey said stumping her foot.

"That's because her name is Jordan." Gil said coming behind them all.

"What! You said it was Beverly!" Greg.

"Its Jordan." He said with plainly.

"I knew that was her!" Sara said pointing to the blondish hair and big blue eyes.

"Loser face." Lindsey said pushing her away. "Awww…she's so cute! She has my nose!"

"She is adorable." Steve said agreeing.

"You guys did a good job." Greg said patting him on the shoulder. Gil gave him a 'get your hands off of me and step the hell away' look, and he immediately backed off going to the window.

Gil smiled as everyone awed over his newborn daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 weeks later**

Catherine walked the crying baby up and down the hallway.

"She's as big as a penny and she is crying so loud!" Lindsey yelled laying spread at the end of the hallway.

"You did it too."

"Maybe cause I was hungry or something. She is crying for no flippin reason!"

"Linds, that's just what babies do."

"Never getting pregnant: hormones, getting fat, crying babies. No way hosay."

"I was fat?" Catherine asked wide-eyed, stopping in the hallway.

"Its over now…but you have gained some weight." Catherine continued to stare at Lindsey.

"Better me than dad."

They both turned to the stairs where they heard footsteps.

"Hey…what are you guys doing up?" Gil asked them confusingly.

Lindsey pointed to the still crying baby girl in Catherine's arms.

"Oh. Did you wake up your mommy and big sister?" Gil asked carefully taking Jordan from Catherine's arms…and she stopped crying.

"Gil. Am I fat?" Catherine asked.

"I thought we were done with the am I fat thing." He said not looking from Jordan.

"So I am fat? She asked her lip quivering and her eyes wide.

"No. You fine, your beautiful," he said walking to her and capturing her quivering lip, "and very sexy."

"Really?"

He kissed her again this time deeper. "Mmmhhmm. Four more weeks." He smiled and winked at her.

"You guys are seriously going to mark that kid for life. She won't be smart enough to stay away from you guys." Lindsey said rambling on as she closed her door.

"You ready to go to bed Jordan?" Catherine asked as she yawned with her toothless mouth.

"Guess that's a yes." Gil said smirking.

"Gil. I love you." Catherine said looking up to him.

"I love you too baby." He said kissing her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No you find the square root first!" Lindsey yelled at Steve. There were two math books spread on the coffee table as well as papers and folders.

"Ok ,ok, you control freak." He said jokingly.

"Come on I need a snack or I'm going to pass the freak out."

Lindsey got up and Steve followed. Lindsey swung the swing door open. Catherine sat on the top of the counter with Gil in between her legs, their lips locked like the president's safe. Neither of them turned and Lindsey turned.

"They have been SO horny! Oh my god!" Lindsey yelled. "There always kissing and fannysmakin."

"Fannysmakin?" Steve asked confused.

"Smacking each others asses." Lindsey cringed at the though and old sights.

"Hopefully they'll get over it."

"They won't. It's like a curse. I am cursed to have to the horniest parents in the world."

She put her head in her hands and slid down the wall. Steve followed her and slid down with her.

"Its not a curse. They haven't…done it in a long time." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"Steve. Shut up and kiss me." She said resting her head on the wall.

"You are so bossy." He said inching closer.

"Cuz I'm bossy." She said signing. "You know you like it."

"Yup I do." She said kissing her.

Gil swung the door open and stopped when he saw his daughter kissing.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Washing dishes." She said sarcastically.

"Aren't you suppose to be studying or something?"

"Homework. I think your daughter is crying…again." She said as she heard Jordan cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Six weeks." Gil said kissing he wife as they made their way upstairs kissing and touching.

"Actually 10 months." She mumbled as she nipped the skin on his neck.

"You think Jordan will sleep all night?"

"Nope but we'll need a break anyways."

"Catherine laughed, you are so sexy…upstairs." She whispered.

Gil carried his wife up stairs giving her all the love she needed…and more.

**Tha End!

* * *

**

**A/N: Last chapter! Sequel? I've been thinking about it yea. With a newer, better title! But yea…gonna concentrate on tha other stories for now. Please R&R!**


End file.
